


This love isn't crazy

by gaymerkree



Series: White Rose Week 2020 [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Day 5: Naptime, Established Relationship, F/F, Werewolf AU, White Rose Week, wholesome cuddling, wrw2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymerkree/pseuds/gaymerkree
Summary: “Weiss!! Did you make us a pillow fort!?” She dives into the waiting fort without another word and when Weiss follows her in she’s scooped back into strong arms. ‘You’re the sweetest, most beautiful, amazing, wonderful girlfriend anyone could have!”
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: White Rose Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781401
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	This love isn't crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Brush your teeth before and after, this is your only warning. This is the shortest of my WRW pieces, but I'm happy with how cuddly it ended up. This is also part of my Werewolf!Ruby AU.
> 
> Day 5: Naptime

_ That's why we got to hold on, baby _ _  
_ _ We could believe that _ _  
_ _ This love isn't crazy _ _  
_ _ This loving could save me _ _  
_ _ This love isn't crazy (this love it isn't crazy) _

This Love Isn’t Crazy \- Carly Rae Jepsen

Big and lumbering, Ruby Rose was no stranger to her size. Fully human she would tower over most people, even growing past the height of her sister when she turned nineteen. In her full werewolf form, she dwarfed most grown men, leaving her smaller girlfriend at almost half her size. Most of her life she regretted her supernatural growth spurts, walking hunched over for most of the first few years of college, before she met Weiss. The silver haired heiress was the first person to fully accept her for who she was, outside of family. Weiss met Ruby, fully ‘wolfed out,’ on one of the worst nights of her life, transforming it into one of the best.

Now it’s two years into their relationship, and Ruby didn’t regret her size anymore. As a matter of fact, she was thankful for it, especially now that the two women were on vacation in Atlas, in Weiss’ family’s winter cabin. (Her father had submitted, stepping down as head of the family, and giving Weiss the position of head of the SDC, and the family, which meant all the summer and winter homes the man purchased were hers to do with as she pleased.) 

The weather had turned particularly fridged, keeping the couple indoors for most of the day, and blanketing the mountain in a cool sheet of snow and ice. Weiss, used to the cold, prepared all the essentials for a day indoors. In the living room of the spacious cabin she laid out every cushen from each of the 4 couches in the building, covered them with sheets, and tucked all the furniture in the area around the makeshift bed, topping it off with a thick blanket for a roof. She moved one of the smaller TVs to the entrance and stuck a space heater just outside ‘the fire zone,’ to pump a little more heat into the insolated fort. Hot chocolate and coffee were made for Ruby and Weiss respectfully, and a batch of cookies, baked the night before, set just out of view. 

“Weiss! It’s so cold!!” Groggily, Ruby’s tall lanky figure emerged from the master bedroom on the first floor, and looks down into the basement living area. She gasps softly, covering her mouth with her hand, before she races down and scoops Weiss into her waiting arms.

“Good morning sleepy head.” She smirked playfully at the awed woman gaping from the top of the stairs. “I’m not used to you being the one to sleep in, it’s… Weird.”

“Weiss!! Did you make us a pillow fort!?” Sprinting down the staircase she dives into the waiting fort without another word and when Weiss follows her in the heiress is scooped back into strong arms. “You’re the sweetest, most beautiful, amazing, wonderful girlfriend anyone could have!” The statement is punctuated with soft kisses and hugs, making the older woman laugh softly.

“Thank you Ruby, but how could I be, when you exist.” The redhead flushes then grins, pulling Weiss in closer and kissing the silver haired woman softly on her neck. 

“We can both be the best girlfriend ever.” 

* * *

Halfway through their second movie Weiss shivers, and Ruby snuggles in closer, pressing another round of soft kisses on the heiress’ neck. Weiss, laying on her stomach, with her arms under her head, sighs into the kisses. Ruby had been laying across her back, but sits up to push the oversized t-shirt up, revealing Weiss’ back fully. (She’d taken to wearing Ruby’s clothes when they were home alone, it made Ruby happy, and kept the smell of roses nearby, a constant reminder of her girlfriend.) Another kiss presses to a shoulder blade, and Weiss shivers again, letting out a soft sigh. 

Something that Ruby took pride in was how quickly she learned. After her and Weiss started dating she took the time to learn everything she could about Weiss. The foods she liked, music she listened to, drinks she prefered, movies she liked and didn’t like, everything. Especially how she liked to be touched. Weiss loved the soft caring touches the werewolf would leave on her. Soft kisses, feather light caresses, that left her shivering and heavy lidded. Under Ruby’s fingers she’d sigh and shift further into the taller woman.

A particularly violent shiver passes through the older woman, and Ruby giggles again. “A little cold there princess?” 

Weiss scoffs at the pet name, bending her knee to knock into Ruby’s shoulder playfully. “I grew up here, dunce.” 

“Doesn’t mean you can’t get cold.” The redhead replies cheerfully, “I could warm you up, ya know,” She wiggles her eyebrows and grips Weiss’ shoulders playfully rough, and growls, (realistic and  _ feral. _ )

Rolling over carefully, shirt still pushed up and stomach fully on view, Weiss looks into her girlfriend’s playful silver eyes. “I wouldn’t mind some cuddle time with my favorite canine.” She smiles softly at Ruby’s playful pout.

“We’re the same, you know that.” With another smile, Weiss pulls the werewolf down to kiss her properly. It’s soft, sweet, and just a little bit playful. 

“I know. I know.”

Their next kiss is less playful. Ruby pushes Weiss back by her shoulder, making the older woman release a soft breath at the impact. Weiss’ arms wrap around a tan neck and Ruby purrs into the next kiss, nipping softly at Weiss’ bottom lip. The shorter woman sighs again, kissing back softly. Pale hands tangle in red hair, pulling the taller woman closer, and Ruby  _ hums _ into the kiss. One arm holds her steady above Weiss, and the other toys lightly at the band of her girlfriend’s sleep shorts. 

You’d think that one would notice the physical aspects of a transforming werewolf before anything else, the fur or claws. Weiss knew when Ruby was changing by the way her heart beat. The steady thrum of the heart she listened to nearly every night would slow. It would get heavier, harder, and beats would be less frequent. Next was her breathing, deeper longer breaths that would come out heavy and hushed. Next would be the  _ heat _ , Ruby’s body temperature would raise several degrees, hot to the touch before the visual changes would start. The fur and claws would develop slow, but steady, making the taller woman’s skin twitch as her bones and muscles grew to accommodate the new form. 

By the time Ruby’s head takes on the wolfish form they’ve stopped their kisses, and Ruby is leaving a steady path of kisses from lips, to cheek, to neck, before her full wolf mouth grazes sharp teeth across a heavy pulse. (There could probably be something said about how attractive Weiss found those teeth against her skin, but that’s a story for a different time.) Weiss watches her werewolf shift under the low hanging fort roof, before she’s tugged lightly into  _ warm _ fur covered arms. She laughs lightly as Ruby huffs, leaving a gentle lick against her cheek and neck. 

Ruby falls over sideways, allowing for Weiss to lean against her chest, sitting upright, while she has one arm around the heiress’ back, and the other one tucked under her bent legs, wrapping Weiss in a warm werewolf cocoon. The second movie they’d started is over, leaving Weiss to pick the next film while Ruby strokes soft paths across the pale skin of the underside of Weiss’ legs. 

“How about this one?” Weiss looks to Ruby for recognition, but sees none. “Are you telling me you’ve never seen this one?” The wolf snorts, nuzzling her cool nose against the warm skin of Weiss’ leg, making the smaller woman yelp. “Just for that we’re watching it!” Ruby rolls her eyes, and licks a patch of skin peeking out from under Weiss’ shirt, content with whatever the older woman wants to watch. 

* * *

The movie was actually really good, Ruby decides. A story of changing one's own destiny, and following the path your heart wants over the one your birth dictates. It resonates within Ruby, and leaves her grinning wildly. 

It’s the evening now, and Weiss fell into a light nap a little over halfway through their third movie. Ruby transforms back but keeps herself snuggled into Weiss for the remainder of the movie. As the credits roll, Ruby nudges Weiss awake, delighting at the sleepy mumbles and soft sighs the smaller woman releases as she pushes herself up. 

“Why did you let me fall asleep?”

“You looked tired, and after all this,” She gestures playfully to their fort, “I thought you could use a nap.”

The heiress scoffs softly, leans against Ruby’s shoulder. “It's about dinner time. What would you like to eat?”

Grinning from ear to ear Ruby nearly pounces on her drowsy girlfriend, pinning her into the plush cushions. “You.” She growls out pressing a hungry kiss to Weiss’ lips. 

The heiress gasps, tightening hands in Ruby’s own sleep shirt out of reflex, and kissing back. Before Weiss can catch up, Ruby nips playfully at her bottom lip, pushing her tongue into the silver haired woman’s mouth. Weiss sucks on the tip of Ruby’s tongue, making the redhead hum pleasantly before their heated kiss breaks. 

Breathing heavy, Ruby kisses hungrily at the base of a pale ear, and follows it with a soft suck at Weiss’ pulse further down. Weiss’ hand tangles into Ruby’s hair and notches a leg over Ruby’s raised hips. They’re too caught up in each other when the sheet is yanked off their fort and the voice of Ruby’s older sister bellows through the room.

“Woah! Hands of my sister Schnee!” Before Ruby is physically removed from Weiss’ neck by means of Yang’s muscular arms. “We had an agreement!” She sets Ruby down, both siblings flustered and not making eye contact. “I would come along and meet the ice queen here’s friend, and y’all would keep ya hands to yourselves in public areas.” 

Beside Yang, Blake stands, arms crossed and playful smile in place. “You owe me Xiao Long, I told you Weiss wouldn’t last three days.”

“You bet against me?” Weiss scoffs, now standing and gathering the blankets and pillows. “My best friend. Betting against me.” Blake laughs patting Weiss easily on the back.

“Nothing personal Weiss, but I do know you.”

“If it makes you feel better,” Yang starts, smiling softly, “I bet that Ruby would tell me to get lost so y’all could have some alone time on day two.”

The three women laugh, and Ruby flushes softly, but joins in, “I almost did.” Yang gasps, elbowing her sister in the ribs playfully, “Weiss said it would be inappropriate though.”

“It would have been,” Cheerful blue eyes sparkle with the statement, “I regret stopping you.”

All four women laugh at that, and Weiss moves into the kitchen to look start on dinner. Ruby joins her, and they both smile when they see Yang loop an arm over Blake’s shoulders. 

“I told you they’d get along.”

“What can I say? You can be right sometimes too, Ruby.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stuff and want to see more of me, please consider following me on twitter and tumblr @gaymerkree


End file.
